This invention relates to graphic user interface system (hereinafter GUI) provided for the user by the computer program in order to change the size of or the content the window of the display.
Previously remote control (U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,509) and application program (hereinafter AP) sharing (U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,086) are known as technologies of the field. The remote control method allows operation of a separate computer by another computer and is frequently utilized for such tasks as network control. The entire screen image of the computer being remotely controlled was displayed on the other computer which directly implement operating commands.
The AP sharing method allows users in separate locations to perform collaborative simultaneous operation by means of one AP user interface with one effective function providing a desktop conference system. Both of the above methods have the object of showing the contents of the display unit of one computer, unchanged onto the display unit of the other computer.
In the above mentioned technology; screen image management by computer (remote control method) and the AP sharing of display outputs are performed as is onto the other computer. Consequently the problem arises that the screen image on one display unit is different from that on the computer that originally sent the screen image. For instance, in terms of pixel units, a display unit having a resolution of 640.times.480 might not hold the whole image of a display unit having a resolution of 1280.times.1024. In such a case, the operator of the computer with the smaller display unit must scroll the display in order to see the entire image.